For architectural applications, surface coatings are often used on glass to reduce thermal transfer through the glass. The coatings are effective for reflecting and/or absorbing certain wavelengths of solar radiation that strike it. The coatings are generally in the form of an electrically conductive transparent film on one surface of the glass. It is often difficult to visually detect the presence or absence of a solar surface coating on glass. Further, even when the presence of a solar coating is detected, it is almost impossible to visually detect which side of the glass sheet is coated. It may be desirable to have the coated surface on the interior of the building to protect the coating from the outside environment. The problem may become even more important where a window pane assembly is formed from two spaced sheets of glass. Preferably, a solar coating is placed on the interior surface, i.e., the surface between the two panes, of the outer glass pane. If the coating is located on the inner glass pane, there may be excessive heat buildup between the spaced window panes which could lead to premature failure of the seal between the panes.